The Last Night
by VivaLaBoheme1995
Summary: Songfic/twoshot. Basically Perry's sick of his home life and wants to leave. But how will Jordan react? Please no flames first Scrubs story/ first fanfic in months lol
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Scrubs story sorry for any OOCness ummm it's a JordanxCox song fic to "The Last Night" by Skillet because this song describes them in my point of view and I love them to death kthnksbye!!

I was confused… so first Perry said he couldn't come over, and now he's outside of my doorstep with- wait a second are those TEARS???

"What's wrong Per-per?" I asked, "Upset because you can't go out after 9 without sneaking out of the house? Because I'm ok with that but first you have to use this new thing called a telephone I'm not sure if you heard of it yet but-"

"Jordan, please," he pleaded, "I can't deal with any of this. My dad pushed me too far to the edge this time."

"Oh…" I suddenly felt guilt on my shoulders, "So… what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll get Ben to drive me to the city considering I can't get my car without waking my parents."

"Wait you're leaving?" I asked shocked. I couldn't believe this, as tormenting as I was to him… I loved Perry.

"If my parents find out I'm here, it might risk your life too."

"Well at least come in and spend the night!" I cried on the verge to tears.

"Jordan you don't understand!" Perry snapped, "I'm 18 years old, all I was doing was waiting for my apartment to get ready and make sure Ben won't do anything stupid. I can just move somewhere else and have a 15 minute longer commute."

"But… what about us?" I asked shaking, "Perry, I love you."

"You're only 15 Jordan! You need to date guys your age and not wait around for just some guy to come back and visit. That is even if I'll come back."

"NO!" I cried, "I still care about you. Why can't you just spend the night at least? Ben's asleep any way and it'll do you good for what you're doing tomorrow." I grabbed his wrists to bring him in and he yelped in pain. With worry, I rolled up his sleeves and saw long red gashes across his wrists.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said as he sifted his eyes.

"Now that was the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever heard." I argued.

"Well at least you know why I'm really leaving!" he shouted, "I'm sorry Jordan, so sorry but my parents blame me for everything and it makes me feel like a piece of shit. I can't live like this anymore!"

"I understand," I whispered, "but please just stay the night… for me. I mean you're parents don't know you like I do, you're smart, funny and sweet."

"Ok fine," he responded, "For _you. _But tomorrow I'm leaving." he kissed me once and the rest of that night seemed perfect. We just talked for the first time in a while and we fell asleep on my bed in each other's arms.

Yeah so that was it…. My first attempt at a fan fiction in like a year… please be nice and no FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two (Perry's POV)

I woke up and noticed Jordan in the doorway of her room packing her bags.  
"What the hell are you doing Jordan?" I snapped.  
"I'm going with you," she replied, embracing me in her arms, "my parents already said I can go, as long as Ben's with us."  
"No Jordan," I refused, "I can't let you do this. It'll ruin your future." I can't believe she was doing this. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with determination, a look that made my heart stop. No wait. I can't feel this way, especially not for some girl. But she wasn't some girl, she was my best friend's sister, I grew up with her, and I loved her.  
"There are schools all over the country, you know. I can go there while you attend collage and Ben does whatever bizarre thing he wants to. I can't lose you Perry. And I won't let you say goodbye. I don't care what it takes, but I'll be with you for whatever you need, where ever you need me." God, was I gonna have to deal with this my whole life? Well, only if I stay with Jordan. Who am I kidding; I can't be with anyone else but Jordan.  
"Fine," I gave in, "go get your bags, we're leaving as soon as Ben wakes up."  
"You're kidding right?" she laughed, "What made you change your mind?"  
"Just one small fact," I replied softly as I cupped my hands on her face, "I can't picture my life without you. As irritating, bitchy and obnoxious as you are, I love you Jordan Sullivan. No matter what anyone says. Besides, a simple week without you is like being back at my parent's place. Let alone the rest of my life."  
"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second." She smirked evilly, "Did you just say what I think you said?"  
"What that my life sucks?" I asked.  
"No, before that."  
"That you're irritating and obnoxious?"  
"No Perry, I'm sure you said something between those two. Something more important."  
"Oh fine, you caught me in the headlights," I sighed, "Jordan Sullivan, I love you. And I feel so much better that you're coming with me."  
"Ok good, that's what I thought you said," I raised one eyebrow, "Ok fine, I love you too Per-Per. And if you think-" Then I leaned in and surprised her with a long kiss on the mouth. As time went on, my hands moved to her waist and the kiss got more intense.  
"Ok guys I'm ready," Ben said swinging the door open unexpectedly, "come on Per-Per, get your crap together and let's go my love." He smirked and blew a kiss.  
"You were LISTENING!?!?!?" I felt Jordan's anger rise up and I kissed her once for five seconds. "You know what….. I really don't care that much anymore. We should go." She led me out the door hand in hand as Ben stood behind us making kissy faces as he took pictures. God this was gonna be a long year.


End file.
